A seemingly simple game TRADUCCION
by Yonofuii
Summary: Sin nada mejor que hacer el trio decide jugar monopoly. Lo que se complica porque Ron nunca ha jugado y estan en Hogwarts. El juego termina lleno de corrupción, pésimo servicio y encarcelamiento por violaciones de tránsito.
1. Monopoly

**Hola, bueno esta es una traducción del fic en ingles con este mismo nombre. Pedí permiso para traducirlo...**

La sala común estaba sorprendentemente aburrida esa tarde de jueves. Ni siquiera Hermione podía encontrar tarea para hacer, y ningún adolescente que se respetara se iría a dormir a _esa_ hora. Hacían casi quince minutos que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían terminado mirándose entre sí, esperando que algo pasara, cuando Ron tuvo una idea.

-Hey, ¿se acuerdan de lo que me contaste el verano pasado? -Preguntó, con una chispa de vida en los ojos mientras giraba para ver a Hermione.

-Puede ser, -respondió ella.- ¿Puedes ser un poco más específico?

-Me estabas contando de los juegos de masa que siempre traes a Hogwarts, pero nunca usamos por estar tan ocupados, -explicó.

-¿Juegos de mesa? -Repitió Harry.

Él asintió.- Sí, juegos de masa. Los que juegan cuando están aburridos. Es algo muggle, creo. ¿No has oído de ellos?

-No, los conozco, -le dijo.- Es sólo que no juego desde… bueno, hace tiempo. Solía jugarlos a veces, cuando teníamos hora libre o en el recreo.

-Bueno, traje algunos conmigo, -comentó Hermione.- Tengo algunos para dos personas, pero obviamente esos no servirán. Tengo Cluedo, Monopoly, Scrabble, y Life.

-No conozco ninguno, -anunció Ron.

-Bueno, Cluedo es un juego de misterio, -explicó ella.- Cada uno elige un personaje para ser invitado del doctor Black. A él lo mata uno de nosotros antes de que el juego empiece, y tenemos que investigar para descubrir quién lo mató, con cuál de las seis armas, y en qué habitación.

-Eso no tiene sentido, -se quejó Ron.- ¿No sabríamos dónde lo mataron si encontramos el cuerpo? ¿Y qué lo mató? Si es un juego muggle supongo que no usan varitas.

-Bueno… supongo que podrían haber movido el cuerpo, -contestó Hermione débilmente.- Y con algunas de las armas tienes razón, pero si te pegan en la cabeza con un caño o un candelabro creo que la herida se parecería.

-Entonces eso disminuye las opciones y nos están reteniendo sin razón aparente, -se quejó.- ¿No se nos permite ver el cuerpo o algo? ¿Y por qué investigamos nosotros, de todas formas? ¿No deberían hacerlo los aurores muggle?

-Es sólo un juego, Ron, -le dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, creo que es mejor cuando están los seis jugadores. Además, si crees que jugaré Scrabble contigo estás muy equivocada.

-No sé de qué hablas, -le contestó ella inocentemente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el tal "Scrabble"?

-Es un juego de palabras, -explicó Harry.- Básicamente, Hermione ganaría siempre porque tiene el vocabulario más grande.

Ron hizo una mueca.- Sí, paso. ¿Qué tal "Life"?

-Estás al principio de tu vida adulta y usas una ruleta para determinar dónde te moverás y qué te pasará. Puedes ir a la universidad, casarte, tener hijos… la meta es tener tanto dinero como se pueda al terminar, -explicó ella.

Ron no parecía muy impresionado.- ¿Entonces básicamente fingimos vivir? Eso es muy, muy raro. ¿Por qué no simplemente hacerlo?

-Queda el Monopoly, -agregó Harry.- Básicamente, te dan mucho dinero y vas por el tablero comprando propiedades y pagándoles a los demás para usar las de ellos. La meta es comprar todo lo que puedas para quitarles su dinero a los demás.

Lo pensó por un momento.- Eso suena bien, supongo. Pero, ¿por qué se llama Monopoly?

* * *

><p>-No soy el banco, -anunció Hermione.- Siempre soy el banco.<p>

-Bueno, a mí tampoco me gusta serlo, -le dijo Harry.

Ron levantó las manos.- ¡Bueno, no me miren a mí! Ni siquiera sé jugar.

Harry suspiró.- Tiene razón. –Él y Hermione inmediatamente comenzaron un corto concurso de miradas.- Ay, está bien. Seré el banco. Pero no estoy feliz.

-Todos comienzan el juego con dos billetes de quinientas, dos de cien, seis de cincuenta, seis de veinte, cinco de cinco y cinco de una libra. –Explicó Hermione mientras Harry entregaba el dinero.

-Eh, ¿Hermione? –Habló Ron, entrando en pánico.- No sé nada de dinero muggle. Es dinero muggle, ¿no?

Ella asintió.- No te preocupes. No tienes que entender el dinero muggle para jugar el juego, porque todo está en libras. Puedes hacer como si fueran galeones, si te lo hace más fácil.

-Necesitaremos una ficha que nos represente, -continuó Harry.- Usaré la plancha porque siempre soy la plancha.

-Elijo el perro por al misma razón, -agregó Hermione, tomando la pieza y colocándola en salida.

-Yo elijo… eh, esta, -anunció Ron, tomando el dedal.

-¡Oh, debí elegir el Dalek! –Exclamó Harry, haciendo una mueca.

-No es un Dalek, Harry, es un dedal, -corrigió Hermione.

-Pero se _ve_ como un Dalek, -se quejó él.

-¿Qué es un Dalek? –Preguntó Ron, luciendo confundido.

-Sólo la criatura más letal del universo, -respondió él seriamente.- Probablemente sea mejor que no lo sepas. Aunque eso no te salvará.

Hermione giró los ojos.- No te preocupes, Ron.

Por su parte, Ron no parecía calmado.- ¡Pero Harry dijo que podía _matarme_!

-Los Daleks no son de verdad, -explicó ella pacientemente.

Harry esperó a que Hermione le diera la espalda para murmurar "son absolutamente reales" a Ron.

-Tenemos que tirar el dado para ver quien empieza, -agregó ella, sacando un par de dados de la caja y tirándolos. Sacó siete, Ron fue el siguiente, sacando cuatro, y Harry el último con dos.

-Qué buen comienzo, -habló Harry sombríamente.

Hermione sacó un tres y cayó en Whitechapel Road.- Paso.

-¿Pero por qué? –Preguntó Ron, confundido.- Sólo cuesta sesenta galeones. Es lo más barato del tablero.

-Nunca compro nada más bajo que los cuadros rosas, -explicó ella.- No es caro pero el alquiler no lo vale.

Harry miró el tablero con los ojos entrecerrados.- Yo diría que es más magenta que rosa.

Ella levantó las cejas.- ¿De verdad haremos esto, Harry?

Él parecía tentado a decirle que sí, lo harían (sin duda como pago por todas las veces en las que se había puesto terca con él), pero en vez de eso negó con la cabeza.- Supongo que no. –Revisó la tarjeta.- Dice aquí que el alquiler es sólo de dos libras. Necesitas tener todas las propiedades de un color antes de poder construir casas, lo que aumenta el valor, y necesitas cuatro casas para hacer un hotel.

-Creí que necesitabas cuatro casas _en cada_ propiedad, -comentó Hermione.

Él levantó los hombros.- Así siempre lo jugué yo. Y se honesta, si pedimos cuatro casas en cada propiedad, ¿alguna vez tendremos hoteles?

-Podrías tener razón, -concedió ella.

Jugaron más que nada en silencio, además del dialogo obligatorio para comprar propiedades, por un rato mientras construían sus soportes.

-Es que no entiendo por qué son veinticinco galeones para subir a un tren de Harry, pero cincuenta para uno de los de Hermione, -se quejó Ron.- ¿Qué, vende boletos para subir y bajar del tren?

-No diría que no, -le contestó Harry seriamente.

-Ay, claro que no, -se defendió ella.

-Entonces estás monopolizando el mercado, -concluyó Harry.- Ron, nosotros los pobres tenemos que estar unidos.

-Claro, Harry, -le contestó, pasándole los dados.

-No entiendo por qué visito la cárcel, -se quejó Harry.- Ni siquiera conozco a nadie y no me siento seguro.

El siguiente tiro de Hermione la envió a la cárcel.- Bueno, diría que me estás visitando, pero apareciste antes que yo.

-¿Así que vi cómo te metían? –Preguntó deleitado.- Maravilloso. Espero haber sacado fotos. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Jaywalking, -respondió Hermione.

-¿Qué es eso? –Le preguntó confundido.- ¿Algún tipo de homicidio violento?

Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¡Claro que no! Es una infracción de tránsito menor donde alguien, o sea yo, cruza por una autopista.

-Eso fue tonto, -le dijo.

-Al menos no fue por evasión, -le contestó ella.

-¿Qué es una autopista? –Preguntó Ron.-

-Es una calle llena de tránsito que va muy, muy rápido, -explicó Hermione.- Tampoco se permiten vehículos lentos en ellas.

-Quizás lo hice por ti, -habló repentinamente Harry.

Ella frunció.- No veo cómo. No es que lo haya _planeado, _o anunciado que lo haría ante el mundo.

Él le dio una mirada y sonrió burlonamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.- Ay no. No, no, no. Absolutamente no.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron ansiosamente.

-Gracias a mis estudios en el antiguo arte de la Adivinación, pude saber que Hermione sería arrestada, y vine antes para señalarla y reírme. Quiero decir, darle apoyo moral, -reveló Harry.

-NO. –Le respondió ella firmemente.

-¿Se te ocurre otra explicación? –Desafió Harry.

-Fue una completa y total coincidencia, -insistió.

-Sí, porque claro que los diarios se creerán eso, -se burló él.

Hermione giró los ojos, pero no comentó.- Bueno, no estaré aquí por mucho. Son sólo tres turnos o hasta que me salgan dobles.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo es un turno, de todas formas? –Se preguntó Ron.- Quiero decir, podría ser un día o una semana o hasta un año. Creo que tres años en la Azkaban muggle son demasiado.

-Creo que ir a la cárcel por jaywalking ya es demasiado, -respondió Hermione.- Debo ser reincidente o algo.

-Vive la vida al máximo, -comentó Harry sarcásticamente.- Y siempre con un patrullero cerca.

-¿Por qué sales antes si tienes dobles? –Quiso saber Ron.

-Podría ser libertad condicional, -ofreció ella.

Harry negó.- No por una sentencia así, no te meterían a la cárcel por tanto tiempo. Creo que deben ser sobornos.

-¡Caí en parada libre! –Exclamó Ron.- ¡Qué bien! –Felizmente, sacó todo el dinero que habían dejado, que ya estaba medio metido bajo el tablero. Hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué una parada libre me da todo este dinero? Quiero decir, estacionar no es _tan_ caro, ¿o sí? Esto es más que algunas de las propiedades.

-Obviamente asaltaste a alguien, -le dijo Harry. Anticipando su confusión, aclaró rápidamente.- Le robaste a alguien su auto.

-Eso no fue muy bueno de mi parte, -comentó, frunciendo. Levantó los hombros.- Oh, bien. ¡Soy rico! ¡Soy rico!

-Bueno, _más_ rico, -corrigió Hermione.- Creo que yo tengo más dinero.

-Pero apenas tienes propiedades, -opinó Harry.- Creo que Ron tiene más, aunque yo tengo las más valiosas.

-¿Quieres intercambiar propiedades, Ron? –Ofreció Hermione.- Tengo la compañía de electricidad, te la daré por la estación Fenchurch Street o la de Liverpool Street o King's Cross por la compañía de agua.

Ron dudó.- Hm… aunque me _gustaría_ tener la estación King's Cross porque es lo único en todo este tablero que conozco, sólo tendría dos de cuatro ferrocarriles y podría tener las dos utilidades. Me quedaré con eso.

Ella aceptó su tarjeta, contenta.- Ya son tres, falta una.

-Bueno, puedes ir olvidándote de poner tus manos en la estación Marylebone, -le dijo Harry.- Y Ron, ¿qué te acabo de decir de darle a Hermione tu ferrocarril?

-No sé, -admitió Ron.- En realidad no estaba escuchando; intentaba ver qué necesitaba sacar para caer en parada libre.

Hermione parpadeó.- Ron, ¿intentas decirme que estabas haciendo trampa?

-Tomaría tu indignación un poco más en serio si no estuvieras en la Azkaban muggle, -le contestó él francamente.

-Bueno, acabo de salir así que dime, -ordenó Harry.

-No, no estoy haciendo trampa. De hacerlo dejarían de salirme números tan bajos mientras ustedes recorren la mitad del tablero de una vez, -le respondió.

-El tablero tiene diez cuadrados por cada lado, así que es más bien un cuarto del tablero por vez, -corrigió Hermione.

Ron la ignoró.- Aunque tienen suerte de que no haga trampa, porque no están prestando nada de atención a lo que me sale.

-Confiamos en ti, -explicó Harry.

Ron resopló.- Hermione no. Ocultó lo que hacía cuando vine aquí.

-No sé de qué hablas, -mintió ella.

-Creo que estás tirando mal el dado, -opinó Harry.

-¿Cómo puedo tirar mal el dado? –Exigió saber Ron.- Sólo tengo que dejarlo caer.

-Pero no dejan de salirte malos números, -le dijo Harry.

-Claramente el juego me odia, -explicó Ron como si fuera obvio.

-Ron, los juegos no… -comenzó Hermione, antes de interrumpirse.- Los juegos _muggle_ no pueden odiarte.

-Bueno, este claramente sí, -insistió Ron tercamente.

-Voy a comprar dos casas para Fleet Street. Realmente quiero caer en Regent Street, -murmuró Harry.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ron sospechosamente.

-Porque realmente no quiero que los monopolices y ya tienes los otros dos, -admitió él libremente.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué tipo de amigo eres? –Exclamó Ron.

-El tipo que no quiere que tengas un monopolio sobre el segundo color más valioso del juego, -respondió.- Dios sabe que Hermione no me dará Mayfair, y no voy a entregar Park Lane, sin importar la oferta.

-Eso es cierto, -concordó Hermione.

-Aunque quiero o Marlborough Street o Oxford Street, y te daré mucho para conseguirlas, -le ofreció a Ron.

Ron frunció.- ¿Entonces qué, quieres el monopolio de las naranjas o evitar que tenga el verde?

Harry negó con la cabeza.- En realidad no. Hermione no deja de caer en esas y las quiero.

-Pero la renta no es mucha, -le recordó Ron.

-Oh, lo sé, -respondió Harry.- Es más que nada el principio de la cosa. Y eso me recuerda… el banco se está quedando sin billetes de cien, ¿pueden darme algunos de los suyos para cambiarlos por billetes de quinientos?

-¿Qué pasa si quebramos al banco? –Se preguntó Ron.- ¿Ganamos?

-Nadie gana cuando el banco quiebra, -respondió Hermione sombríamente.- Y de acuerdo con las reglas, el banco está autorizado a hacer su propio dinero.

-Lo estás inventando, -acusó Harry.

-¡No, es verdad! –Insistió ella.- ¡Mis padres y yo solíamos jugar mucho, y esos juegos podían durar por siempre!

-Creo que me gustaría comprar un par de casas, -anunció Ron.- Me gustaría… una para Pall Mall, una para Whitehall, dos para Northumberland Avenue, una para Marlborough Street, y una para Oxford Street.

Hermione y Harry se miraron sorprendidos entre sí mientras Ron contaba su dinero y lo entregaba.

-¿Estás… absolutamente seguro? –Preguntó ella dudosamente.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no? –Respondió Ron, confundido.- Así cobraré alquileres más caros, ¿no?

-Bueno… -Hermione dejó de hablar, intentando decirlo delicadamente.- Es que parece que estás usando todo tu dinero ahora, y ni siquiera aumenta tanto el alquiler.

-Lo pensé, -explicó Ron.- Pero sólo podría comprar un hotel, incluso gastando todo mi dinero, y parece tan poco probable que alguien caiga ahí.

-¿Pero y si caes en algo caro y no tienes nada? –Insistió Hermione.

-De todas formas pronto pasaré por salida, -la tranquilizó.- Calma, sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Escuchaste al hombre, -anunció Harry animadamente.

-Es una mala idea, -murmuró ella, negando la cabeza.

En vez de pasar por salida, Ron cayó en Park Lane. Hizo una mueca mientras entregaba las treinta y cinco libras.- El servicio fue pésimo.

-¡No lo fue! –Exclamó Harry, ofendido.

Ron asintió seriamente.- De verdad que sí. No había dónde quedarse. Tuve que dormir afuera. ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué no pude ir a algún lugar que no me cobrara!

-Mira, te dan el servicio por el que pagas, -le respondió.

-¡Pagué _al menos_ por una carpa! –Discutió Ron.

-No en la economía actual, -le dijo. Cayó en pagar impuestos.- Entonces será diez porciento de mi dinero o doscientas libras. Hasta tener dos mil libras, el diez porciento siempre será menos.

Hermione terminó en Fleet Street.- Me gustaría reportar que el servicio es pésimo. Quiero decir, puedo tener un techo, pero hay goteras y estoy bastante segura de que vi una cucaracha. Y no hay calefacción.

-Lamento oír eso, -se disculpó Harry.- ¿En qué habitación te estabas quedando?

-Eh… -Hermione dudó por un momento, pero rápidamente se recuperó.- La 360.

-Ah, en realidad no tenemos una habitación 369, -exclamó Harry triunfante. Miró a Ron.- Eres nuevo en esto así que presta atención: a veces la queja del cliente no es genuina. Debería demandarla.

-Yo no presenté cargos, -contradijo ella.

-Bien. Asegúrate de no hacerlo, -ordenó Harry.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, sólo te ofrezco un consejo legal, -respondió él.- Y, hablando de eso, creo que debería estar cobrándote por eso…

Ron pasó por salida sólo para caer en los impuestos de nuevo, seguido por fortuna, que le exigió dinero para mantenimiento, la estación Marylebone, Vine Street, Fleet Street, y la cárcel.

-Bien, puede que el juego te odie, -admitió Hermione.

-Eh, él es quien eligió violar la ley, -dijo Harry.

-Harry, has estado preso cinco veces, -le recordó ella.

-Sí, bueno, no me quejo, ¿o sí? –Preguntó Harry retóricamente. Para entonces, era claro que estaba muy por delante de Hermione, y el pobre de Ron ni siquiera era tomado en cuenta.- Oh, mira, la cárcel de nuevo. Bueno.

-¿Por qué estás preso? ¿Patear perritos? –Cuestionó Ron, con un poco de amargura.

-En realidad, por romper ventanas.

-Realmente esperamos que caigas en parada libre, -dijo Hermione sinceramente.- Lo necesitas.

Harry sonrió.- Quizás _tú_ esperas eso. Yo, sin embargo, no veo la necesidad de animar el crimen en la comunidad. Y… salí de la cárcel.

-Está bien, _yo_ espero eso, -corrigió ella. Al dejar su perro en el arca comunal, descubrió que tenía gastos médicos que pagar.

-Debe ser por el perro que mataste, -comentó Ron.

-¡No lo maté! –Exclamó ella, rápidamente parando su ficha.- Sólo está durmiendo.

-Sí, cuando tus padres te dijeron eso de tu conejito a los cinco años tampoco fue cierto, -le dijo Ron tristemente.- Sólo creo que es momento de que sepas la verdad.

Harry cayó en parada libre.- ¡Qué bien!

-Ah, entonces está perfectamente bien que _tú_ robes el auto de alguien, -comentó Hermione sarcásticamente.

-No sé de qué hablas, -respondió Harry.- Sólo estaba siendo productivo.

-¿Estacionando un auto gratis? Eso me suena a estafa.

-Sólo porque no eres ni la mitad del empresario que soy yo, -resopló Harry.

-La próxima vez que vayas a la cárcel, que sea por incendio, -aconsejó Ron, asintiendo hacia Harry.- Sé que eso traté de hacer yo. –Cayó en la estación Liverpool.

Hermione hizo una mueca.- Siento mucho eso, Ron.

-No puedo pagarlo, -dijo Ron, horrorizado.- ¿Qué hago? ¿Quiere decir que pierdo?

-No, quiere decir que tienes que hipotecar una de tus propiedades o vendérselas al banco, -explicó ella.- Hipotecar quiere decir que te dan la mitad de lo que pagaste, pero nadie más puede comprarla. No tendrás nada del alquiler, pero cuando pagues la hipoteca te la devuelven. Venderla quiere decir que nosotros podemos comprarla.

Ron frunció y pensó en lo que tenía y dónde casi nadie caía.- Voy a hipotecar Leicester Square, -eligió finalmente, dándola vuelta y entregando más de la mitad del dinero recibido a Hermione.

Al caer en impuesto de lujo hizo una mueca.- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Apenas tengo para comer! ¿Qué tipo de lujos tengo?

-Creo que un impuesto de lujo es por todas las ganancias que van encima de un cierto nivel, -corrigió Harry.

-Bueno, considerando que apenas tengo dinero para comer, no puede ser, -respondió Ron.- Quizás veo mi infortunio y gasto todo mi dinero en mucho alcohol…

Miró a Harry, que estaba sacando dinero del banco.- ¿Qué tan corrupto eres? –Exigió saber, sorprendido.- ¿Ahora sólo tomas el dinero?

-¡Claro que no! –Juró Harry.- Sólo cambio mis billetes más chicos.

-Te estoy vigilando, -advirtió Ron.

-Siento como si viera un tren descarrilarse, -comentó Hermione, ligeramente incómoda.

-Eh, él es quien no vende sus casas, -recordó Harry.

Ron volvió a caer en Park Lane.- ¿Cómo duermes por las noches?

-Mucho más cómodamente que tú, me imagino, -respondió alegremente.- _Algunos_ podemos pagar calefacción.

-Tendré que hipotecar algo más, -comentó Ron tristemente.

-Mira, sólo dame Marlborough Street y estamos a mano, -ofreció Harry.

Él dudó, porque realmente tendría que pagar más por quedarse en Park Lane de lo que valía la propiedad. Al final, su orgullo le ganó.- ¡Nunca!

Harry levantó los hombros.- Como quieras. _Intentaba _ayudarte.

-¿Por qué me quedo en hoteles cuando no tengo dinero? –Se quejó Ron.

-Quizás sólo eres malo manejando el dinero, -sugirió Hermione.- O intentas mantener las apariencias.

-Ya no quedan muchas apariencias que mantener, -aseguró.

-Entonces eres malo con el dinero, -decidió ella.

-¿Qué tipo de lujos tienes tú? –Preguntó Ron cuando Harry cayó en impuesto de lujo.-

-Las lágrimas de los huerfanitos, -respondió rápidamente.

-Eres horrible y morirás solo, rodeado de dinero, -predijo Ron.

Hermione se quejó.- ¡Ay, no puede ser!

-Puedo vivir con eso, -decidió Harry.

Ron cayó en impuestos.- ¿_Tenemos_ que contar los doscientos galeones que recibo por pasar por salida? Quiero decir, ¿no los puedo recibir después de los impuestos?

-Lo siento, Ron, el juego no va así, -respondió Hermione, sonando muy triste.

-Entonces el diez porciento serían… veintiún galeones, -anunció Ron.- Qué vergüenza.

-Sabes, hace tiempo que nadie cae en parada libre, -notó Hermione.- Hay _mucho_ dinero ahí.

-¡Mi Navidad… o algo así… ha llegado, y tengo cien galeones más! –Exclamó Ron, deleitado.- ¡Quizás todavía queda esperanza!

-Ese es el espíritu, -animó ella.

-…No puedo pagar esto, -dijo Ron, negando la cabeza al caer en el hotel de Harry.- Me rindo.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó Hermione.- En ese casi, tus propiedades vuelven al banco.

-Tendría que hipotecar todo y todavía creo que no sería suficiente, -explicó miserablemente.- Mi personaje acaba de matarse en la habitación.

-¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione, horrorizada.- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Es horrible!

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, -respondió él, alejándose un poco.

Harry tomó el dinero y tarjetas de Ron, mientras Hermione quitaba sus casas.

-Qué mal negocio, -declaró Harry.- Espero que no me demanden.

-No tienes corazón, -se quejó Ron.- ¡Estoy muerto y tú te preocupas por el dinero!

-No estoy muy segura de que sea bueno escuchar a los muertos hablar, -comentó Hermione preocupadamente.

-Ya somos dos, -le dijo Harry.

-¡Véngame! –Imploró Ron.-

-Pero… en realidad no te mataron, -le dijo Hermione.

-¡Culpo a Harry! –Explicó Ron.

-En realidad fue una combinación de mala suerte y errores de principiante, -opinó ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no me ayudarás? –Exigió saber Ron.- Harry me hubiera ayudado.

-Dado que quieres vengarte de él… como que lo dudo, -respondió Hermione.

-Yo ciertamente lo consideraría, -prometió Harry.

Ron frunció pensativamente.- No puedo, -dijo finalmente.- No puedo pedirle ayuda a Harry para vengarme de él. Aunque sé que lo haría porque es mucho mejor amigo que tú, Hermione, no estaría bien.

Harry sonrió al escuchar eso.- Hey, ¿quieres Whitehall ahora que está disponible?

Ella negó con la cabeza.- No, gracias. En realidad no vale tanto.

Ron quedó con la boca abierta.- Esto es muy ofensivo.

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Harry distraídamente.

-¡Ni siquiera quieres la propiedad que me costó la vida! –Se quejó Ron.

-Lo siento, -respondió Hermione, pareciendo ligeramente culpable.- Es sólo que… no vale tanto, y Harry y yo nos estamos poniendo serios.

-Ah, ¿y no era serio cuando jugaba yo? –Exigió saber Ron.

-Eh… -Hermione dejó de hablar.

-No es estrictamente cierto, -habló Harry.- Compré Bond Street ahora que está disponible.

-¡Eso no me ayuda! –Exclamó Ron.

-En realidad no parece muy justo, -se quejó Harry.- Primero te molesta que no queramos tu vieja propiedad y ahora te molesta que sí. No es culpa _nuestra_ que ahora esté disponible.

-¡_Es_ culpa tuya! ¡Seguro que controlaste el dado o algo! –Acusó Ron.- Seguramente le vendiste mi historia a alguna agencia y te hiciste una fortuna vendiendo novelas.

-¡Brillante idea! –Exclamó Harry.

Ron se quejó.- ¡No me digas que te _inspiré_!

-No, -aseguró.- Ya lo había hecho. Pero sigo pensando que es una brillante idea.

-¿Siquiera saber cómo morí?

-…No quise arruinar mis recuerdos de ti viéndote así, -contestó torpemente.

-Lo siento, Harry, -habló Hermione finalmente.- Pero creo que haré un Ron. Es imposible que gane.

-¡Pero todavía nadie cae en parada libre! –Se quejó él.- Mira, ¿qué tal si seguimos hasta que alguien caiga ahí y entonces terminamos el juego? No te cobraré nada más que los hoteles.

-Tienes _muchos_ hoteles, -comentó ella dudosamente.

-Sólo tengo cuatro, -le dijo, como si no fuera nada.- Hablando estadísticamente, es mucho más posible que no caigas.

Hermione suspiró.- Oh, bueno.

-Entonces… ¿te encontraron a tiempo y te interrumpieron o te resucitaron? –Adivinó Ron.

Ella giró los ojos.- Ya basta.

-¿Acaso saber cómo iba a terminarlo? –Ron dirigió la pregunta a Harry.

-Tampoco quise arruinar mis recuerdos de ella, -explicó.

Ron observó en silencio por un rato mientras Harry y Hermione consistentemente intentaban caer en parada libre.- Eh, Hermione, ¿recuerdas por cuanto tiempo hemos sabido lo corrupto que es Harry?

-Sí… -Contestó lentamente, no muy segura de a dónde quería llegar.

-Bueno, realmente me pregunto, ¿qué tipo de cosas has estado haciendo _tú_ mientras estábamos distraídos por lo que hacía Harry? -preguntó razonablemente.

Harry se quedó quieto y la miró.- Esa… en realidad es una buena pregunta.

Hermione dio una sonrisa obviamente malvada.

-Todas esas "herencias" que recibías… ¡seguro que estabas matando a tus parientes! –Acusó Ron.

-Sí, Ron, has descubierto mis horribles planes, -le dijo ella secamente.- En realidad trabajo con la mafia.

-Me siento tan desilusionado, -se quejó.- ¿Acaso no puedo confiar en nadie?

-No en esta ciudad, -le respondió Harry, claramente sorprendido por la revelación.- Y yo que me divertía tanto siendo el corrupto…

-_Eres_ el corrupto, -insistió ella.

-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Harry, al caer en parada libre.

-Me pregunto cuánto había ahí, -comentó Hermione.

Harry rápidamente comenzó a contarlo.- Mil cuatrocientas noventa y dos libras

Hermione silbó.

-Claro que yo debo tener como tres mil libras en mano, -continuó Harry.- Comparado con la muertocidad de Ron y tus considerables menos que trescientas libras, supongo que soy el ganador. ¿Quién quiere volver a jugar?

Ron se paró y comenzó a alejarse.- Ay no. ¡_Nunca_ volveré a jugar contigo ese juego! Hay algo muy malo contigo o el juego, y eres mi mejor amigo, así que diré que es el juego.

-Podríamos jugar uno de los otros juegos, -sugirió Hermione.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Cluedo? Respuesta fácil, si Harry no mató a quien sea él mismo, entonces contrató a alguien para hacerlo. ¿Life? Harry nos asesinará. ¡No se puede razonar con él! –Exclamó Ron.

-Eh, -respondió Harry, molesto.- Creí que no me culpabas.

Ron se alejó, sorprendido.- No lo hago.

-Entonces no quiero ver cómo es cuando lo haces, -murmuró Harry.

-También está el Scr… -comenzó Hermione.

-Eso no pasará, Hermione, -la interrumpió Harry.

-¡Eh, ya sé! –Exclamó Ron de repente.- ¡Juguemos Quidditch!

-¡Brillante! –Declaró Harry, parándose.- ¡Veamos quien llega primero!

Mientras corrían, Hermione giró los ojos y comenzó a vaciar el tablero. Todavía no tenía nada que hacer, así que seguramente iría a la biblioteca o algo.

Le hubiera gustado, no por primera vez, que Hogwarts tuviera electricidad. Pero dado lo difícil que parecían ser los juegos de mesa para los magos, seguramente sería un desastre de proporciones épicas.


	2. life

Ginny entró a la Sala Común justo a tiempo para ver a Ron hacer una mueca de angustia y chillar.- ¡Bueno, está bien, lo haré!

Confundida, se acercó para ver qué estaba haciendo su hermano esta vez. Si se podía saber algo por las expresiones de Harry y Hermione, ellos tampoco tenían mucha idea de qué hablaba.

-Qué… bueno, -le dijo inciertamente Hermione.- Harry, ¿de qué está hablando?

-No tengo idea, -respondió él. Levantó la vista.- ¡Ginny, tú eres su hermana! ¿Lo sabes?

-Acabo de llegar, -le contestó ella simplemente.

-¿Entonces no? –Harry sonaba decepcionado.- Creí que se suponía que los hermanos podían leerse las mentes entre sí.

-Esos son los gemelos, -corrigió Hermione.- Y no es muy científico, de todas formas.

-Bueno, la magia tampoco lo es, -le dijo él.

-Saben, podrían simplemente _preguntarme_, -sugirió Ron útilmente.

-Por supuesto, -habló Hermione, asintiendo.- ¿Ron, de qué estás hablando?

-¿Recuerdan que dije que en nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia volvería a jugar un juego de mesa con Harry? –Preguntó retóricamente.

-Apenas, -concordó Harry.

-Bueno, estoy tan aburrido que creo que tendré que jugar de todas formas, -se quejó.- Pero _no_ el Monopoly de nuevo. Todavía no me recupero de la última vez.

-¿Qué pasó la última vez? –Preguntó Ginny.

Hermione giró los ojos.- No preguntes.

-Bueno, ¿si no quieres jugar Monopoly entonces qué quieres jugar? –Preguntó Harry.- Acordamos no jugar Scrabble con Hermione y parecías un poco… preocupado de que fuera el asesino en los demás juegos. Incluso en los que no tenían asesino.

Ron dejó el resto de su pasada decisión.- Todavía no puedo dejar de sospechar lo suficiente como para jugar Cluedo, ¿pero por qué no Life? Podría ser divertido, y si no al menos pasaremos el tiempo.

-¿Hay un juego llamado Life? –Preguntó Ginny confundida.

Hermione asintió.- ¿Sabes algo de los juegos de mesa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, puedes jugar con nosotros si quieres, -la invitó.- Iré a buscar el juego mientras Harry les explica las reglas a ti y a Ron.

-¡Hermione! –Chilló Ron, alarmado.- ¿Estás segura de que confías en él para…?

-No funcionará si no confías en que les explique las reglas del juego, -lo interrumpió ella.

Por un momento pareció que Ron iba a protestar, pero luego suspiró.- Bueno…

* * *

><p>-Lo primero que hay que hacer es elegir en sexo, -comenzó Hermione.- Seré una chica. Supondría que todos ustedes serían lo que son, pero depende de ustedes.<p>

-Eso parece buena idea, -concordó Harry.- Seré un chico.

-Yo también, -anunció Ginny.

Él la miró extrañamente.- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué _no_? –Le respondió ella.

-Voy a ser una chica, -declaró Ron.- Pero, a diferencia de Ginny, tengo una razón.

-Esto será bueno, -murmuró Ginny.

-No quiero hijos, -les informó.- Y si me caso con una chica no hay forma de que los tenga.

-El juego no va así, Ron, -le respondió Hermione dudosamente.

-Entonces no se parece mucho a la vida, -se quejó él, cruzándose de brazos.- Y no tendré hijos a menos que mi mujer me engañe.

-O que tú engañes a tu mujer, -agregó Harry.

-¿Por qué engañaría a mi mujer? –Preguntó Ron, pareciendo confundido.- Realmente no quiero hijos. Por eso tengo una esposa en primer lugar.

Ella negó con la cabeza.- Ay, no importa. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es decidir quién va a la universidad y quién no.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Se preguntó Ginny.

-Si vas a la universidad entonces no empiezas a trabajar inmediatamente, pero te dan tres opciones de carreras y salario para elegir, además de que obtienes acceso de todas las carreras, porque algunas piden un título, -explicó Hermione.

-Bueno, supongo que el salario es más importante que el trabajo, y eso no cambiará, -pensó Ginny en voz alta.- Creo que me gustaría empezar a trabajar ahora y recibir el salario.

-Bueno, -le dijo Hermione, tomando las tarjetas de carrera. Las mezcló y se las acercó para que tomara una, haciendo lo mismo con las de salario.

-Voy a ser vendedora por 30.000… dólares. ¿Eso es mucho? –Se preguntó.

-Piensa como si fueran galeones, -aconsejó Ron sabiamente.

Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron.- ¡Eso sí que es mucho! Debo tener un negocio o algo. Y es uno bastante exitoso.

-Y pensar que es una de las tarjetas de salario más bajas, -comentó Harry, divertido.

Los demás eligieron ir a la universidad, así que Hermione entregó los 40.000 dólares de deuda estudiantil.

-Esto es ridículo, -se quejó Harry.- ¿40.000? ¿En serio? ¿No debería el gobierno pagar una parte?

-No en Estados Unidos, -respondió Hermione.- Dirían que es socialismo.

-Pero son _40.000 dólares_, -se quejó él.- ¿A quién no le gustaría no tener que pagarlos?

Ella levantó los hombros.- No me preguntes, no vivo ahí. Y son 50.000 para cuando los pagas.

Él se quejó y giró la ruleta.

Ron fue, sorprendentemente, el primero en graduarse.- Eso quiere decir que voy ganando, ¿no?

-Yo ya estoy trabajando, -comentó Ginny.

-¿Y? Te tomó todo un turno arreglar una goma pinchada, -le respondió él.- Eso no dice nada bueno de ti, especialmente dado que deberías saber un hechizo para eso si tienes un auto.

-Estoy bastante segura de que se supone que seamos muggles, -le contestó ella.

-Nunca acepté eso, -se quejó Ron tercamente.

Hermione acercó las tarjetas de salario y carrera a Ron para que eligiera.

-Y… soy un atleta, que gana 80.000 galeones, -anunció Ron animadamente.- ¡Seguro que juego con los Chudley Cannons!

-¿Por qué un atleta muggle estadounidense sería parte de un equipo de Quidditch inglés?

-¿Por qué podría alguien querer jugar con los Chudley Cannons? –Preguntó Harry.

-Si tuvieran 80.000 galeones que gastar en un jugador, seguramente no estarían en último lugar, -declaró Ginny. Hizo una pausa.- A menos que gasten tanto en gente tan buena como Ron.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó él.

-Realmente quisiera no haber caído en "haz nuevos amigos", -comentó Harry distraídamente.

-Sólo dices eso porque caíste en escribir un reporte, -le contestó Ron.

-Sí, exactamente, -respondió seriamente.

-No creo que sea tan malo, -le dijo Hermione.- Quiero decir, estoy en la lista de Dean.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Ginny.

-No estoy segura, -admitió Hermione.- Pero suena prestigioso.

-Bueno, eso o te metes en problemas tan a menudo que entraste en un tipo de lista, -opinó Ron.

Hermione le dio una mirada venenosa.- Es lo primero. Y ahora que me gradué, ¿harías los honores, Harry?

Él asintió y acercó las tarjetas.

-Parece que puedo ser superestrella, artista o agente de viajes, -comentó en voz alta.- De cualquier forma ganaré 90.000 dólares. –Suspiró.- Quisiera que hubiera un trabajo más serio.

Ginny quedó con la boca abierta.- Supongo que ir a la universidad tiene sus ventajas…

-Deberías ser agente de viajes o artista para ganar más dinero de lo que deberías, -le dijo Harry emocionado.

Ella negó.- No puedo imaginar que ganaría mucho. Seré superestrella, supongo.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Eres modelo o actriz o algo? No me lo imagino, -le dijo Ron honestamente.

-¡Ron! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Exclamó Ginny, golpeándole el brazo. Giró hacia Hermione.- Ignóralo. Sólo está celoso porque eres una chica mucho más bonita de lo que él jamás podría ser.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó Ron, refregándose el brazo.- No soy una… espera, supongo que por este juego lo soy.

-Eso es todo, -terminó Ginny orgullosamente.

-Y ahora me gradúo, -anunció Harry. Eligió sus dos tarjetas.- Seré un maestro y ganaré 100.000 dólares.

-Es imposible que a los maestros de Hogwarts les paguen tan bien, -opinó Hermione.- No lo creo. Y tampoco creo que mis maestros muggle ganaran tan bien.

-Hermione, olvidas algo muy importante, -le dijo Ron seriamente.

Ella pareció bastante sorprendida.- ¿Lo estoy?

Él asintió.- Sí. Harry obtiene todo ese dinero por "enseñar".

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Harry sospechosamente.

-Claramente tienes algún tipo de negocio de drogas o algo a un lado, -acusó Ron.

Harry se quejó.- ¿De nuevo, Ron?

-Al menos no dice que planeas matarnos, -intentó consolarlo Hermione.

-Estoy un poco perdida, -admitió Ginny.

-Ron está convencido de que soy corrupto, -explicó Harry.

-Eh, -habló Ron, levantando las manos inocentemente.- Sólo digo lo que veo.

-Parece que me caso, -les informó Ginny.- Huh. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien.

-¿Chica o chico? –Preguntó Hermione, tomando una de cada persona.-

-Chica, creo, como soy varón, -respondió ella.

-Tenemos que decidir con quién se casó, -insistió Ron.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Ginny.- ¿No es suficiente que me case con una chica sin nombre? Realmente sólo está aquí para agrandar la familia.

-¡No, no es suficiente! –Chilló Ron.- ¡Y francamente estas recién descubiertas tendencias miso… misog… algo me están perturbando!

Ella giró los ojos.- Bueno, está bien. ¿Con quién me casé?

-¿Qué tal Luna? –Sugirió Harry.- Es amigo tuya, ¿no?

-Luna será, -respondió ella, levantando los hombros.- ¿Podemos continuar?

-Bueno. Parece que yo también me caso, -les dijo Hermione.- Me casaré con un chico por la misma razón que Ginny.

Ginny le dio una mirada a Ron antes de poner una expresión inocente.- ¿Qué tal Vik…?

-¡Malfoy! –Exclamó Ron.- Te casas con Malfoy.

-¡Claro que no! –Le respondió Hermione, escandalizada.- ¡Tú cásate con Malfoy!

-No puedo, ya se casó contigo, -explicó Ron orgullosamente.

-¡Pero él _odia_ a los nacidos de muggle! –Se quejó ella.

-El sexo debe ser fantástico, -murmuró Harry.

Ella le dio una mirada venenosa.- Tú no ayudas.

-Lo sé, -le respondió brillantemente.- ¿Me toca casarme?

-En un minuto, Harry, -le contestó Hermione distraídamente.- ¿Por qué demonios haces que me case con Malfoy?

-Creo que es "Draco" si están casados, -le dijo Ron, ignorando la pregunta.

-Bien. ¿Por qué haces que me case con Draco?

-Hermione, sé que valorizas mi opinión, pero no parece justo que me culpes por lo que elegiste en tu vida, -le dijo él virtuosamente.

-No quiso que te casaras con Viktor porque está celoso, -tradujo Ginny.

-Pero no le molesta que me case con _Draco_, -dijo ella incrédulamente.

-Claramente no. Las relaciones Mortífagas de Draco hacen que sean una pareja muy poco probable, -respondió Ginny. Inclinó su cabeza a un lado.- Aunque una extrañamente linda… no tanto como Harry y Malfoy, pero sin embargo tendrían hermosos hijos.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Preguntó Harry, alarmado.

-Creo que te estabas casando, -le dijo ella simplemente.- ¿Chico o chica?

-Chico, -respondió después de pensarlo por un momento.- Así no podremos tener hijos.

-¿Por qué no quieres hijos? –Preguntó Ron.- ¿Intentas mantenerlos alejados de tu peligroso estilo de vida?

-Ron, soy un _maestro, _-repitió Harry exasperado.

Él le guiñó un ojo.- Oh, lo sé.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos casamos en un auto? –Se preguntó Harry.- Quiero decir, ¿en serio? ¿Un auto? Es como un casamiento móvil. Debemos estar en Las Vegas. Qué romántico.

-No sé, parece el tipo de cosa que a Ron le parecería romántica, -se burló Ginny.

-¿Saldremos de este auto alguna vez? –Preguntó Ron.

-Si me tengo que casar con _Draco_, entonces tú te casas con Goyle, -declaró Hermione.

Él levantó los hombros.- Puedo vivir con eso. Pero… ¿Cuál es el primer nombre de Goyle?

-¿Goyle tiene nombre? –Preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

Hermione giró los ojos.- Es Gregory.

-Greg y yo nos llevaremos bien, -anunció Harry animadamente.

-En realidad no le gusta que le digan así, -advirtió Hermione.

-Greg y yo nos llevaremos bien, -repitió, sonriendo.- Así que ahora todos tenemos un lindo y forzado matrimonio.

-Excepto Ron, -comentó Ginny.- Para ser el primero en graduarte, vas _muy_ lento en el camino de la vida.

-Es la maldición del último juego, -explicó Ron solemnemente.

-No sé, -habló Hermione pensativamente.- ¿Realmente es tan malo tomarte tu tiempo en el camino de la vida y no apurarte por terminar?

-No me digas que te vas a poner _filosófica,_ -pidió Harry.- Es sólo un juego.

-No lo haré, lo prometo, -mintió Hermione.

-Parece que compro muebles, -anunció Ginny.- Dice que le pague el vendedor… que soy yo. ¿Eso quiere decir que me pago a mí misma?

-La forma más fácil de decirlo es que te los dan gratis, -respondió Hermione.

-¡Mi propia hermana! –Chilló Ron indignado.- ¡Una ladrona! ¡No se está a salvo de la corrupción en ninguna parte!

-Me pueden haber dado un descuento o algo, -se defendió ella.- ¡Es mi tienda!

-Me siento tan avergonzado, -dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza.- Harry, no te permito que hables con Ginny.

-Sabía que me ibas a culpar, -se quejó Harry.

-Parece que yo también caí en comprar muebles, -notó Hermione, moviendo su auto al mismo espacio que Ginny.

-¡Accidente de auto! –Exclamó Harry.

-No es un accidente de auto, -discutió Hermione.

-Hermione, los dos autos están en el mismo lugar. Eso es lo que yo llamo un accidente, -explicó él pacientemente.- A menos que lo hicieras a propósito, en cuyo caso es un choque.

-¿Les pasó algo? ¿Tenemos que arreglarlos? –Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

-_No_, -le dijo ella firmemente.- Sólo giren la ruleta.

-Perdí un turno, -se quejó Harry.- Creo que tengo una crisis existencial.

-¿Una qué? –Preguntó Ron confundido.

-No sé, -admitió Harry.- Pero parece serio.

-Bueno, finalmente me caso, -les informó Ron.- Me casaré con una chica para que haya oportunidad alguna de que tengamos hijos.

-¿Por qué todos odian a los niños? –Preguntó Ginny curiosamente.

-No me gusta que me digan que tengo que tenerlos, -respondió Harry.- En la vida real me gustaría un par, pero no porque alguien más lo dice.

-Tampoco me gusta que me fuercen a casarme, -agregó Ron.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con "oportunidad alguna"? –Preguntó Harry.- ¿Dices que mi método no funcionará?

-Sólo creo que dos chicas tienen menos posibilidad, hasta con la magia, de concebir que dos chicos, -explicó.

-Tú, -le dijo Hermione, con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.- Te casarás con Pansy.

-¡Ay, por favor, Hermione! –Se quejó Ron.

-No me "por favor, Hermione", -le contestó ella seriamente.- Tuve que casarme con Draco.

-Eso no quiere decir que te tengas que desquitar conmigo, -le dijo él, luciendo ofendido.- ¡Y mira, me tengo que mudar el otro lado del país! Claramente, Pansy es muy controladora.

-Yo también me tuve que mudar por el país, -le dijo Hermione.- Por suerte, Inglaterra no es un tan grande.

-Creí que jugábamos en Estados Unidos, -comentó Ginny, confundida.

-Claramente estamos en algún tipo de limbo, -opinó Harry. Se quejó.- Genial. Tengo que ir a visitar a los suegros. El padre de Greg seguro intentará matarme, como es Mortífago y todo. ¿Por qué no tiene que visitar a _mis_ padres, si yo tengo que ver a los suyos?

-¿Porque los tuyos están muertos? –Sugirió Ron útilmente.

-¡Exacto! No tiene que hacerlo, así que no es justo. Siento como si tuviera mi vida en mis manos, -se quejó Harry.

-¿Una chacra? –Hermione no podía creerlo.- ¿Y costa 100.000 dólares? Nunca compré una casa, pero eso parece muy, muy caro. ¿Y por qué querría una, de todas formas?

-Quizás Draco la quiere, -comentó Harry astutamente.- ¿Y crees que eso es malo? Yo compro una casa que literalmente está partida en dos y me cobran 40.000 dólares. Me cobran lo mismo que mi deuda escolar por una casa destrozada. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que el seguro lo valga, pero compraré uno de todas formas, porque la casa claramente es un desastre. Apuesto a que me darán un precio terrible.

-Maldición, no puedo creer que tengo una hija, -dijo Ginny, sonando sorprendida.- Supongo que cuesta menos no notar esas cosas cuando no estás embarazada.

-Oh, ¿cómo se llama? –Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Por qué tiene que tener un nombre? –Preguntó Ginny.

-¡No puedes dejar a tus hijos sin nombre! –Exclamó Ron, horrorizado.- ¿Qué tipo de horrible madre eres?

-Ni siquiera son de verdad, -se quejó ella.

-Sólo síguele la corriente, -aconsejó Harry.

-Oh, no sé, -dijo, mirando por la habitación.- Dejaré que Luna le ponga nombre.

-¿Luna? –Ron no lo podía creer.- Seguramente le pondrá un nombre estúpido, como "Moonbeam" o algo así.

-Moonbeam será, -decidió Ginny, poniendo la ficha rosa en su auto.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Tengo una casa asombrosa! –Festejó Ron. Frunció.- Oh, esperen, cuesta 200.000 galeones. ¿Por qué dejé que Pansy me convenciera de comprar una casa victoriana? Supongo que compraré el seguro, sólo porque tengo miedo de que un viento fuerte me cueste miles de dólares. Estúpida casa no mágica… ¡sabía que no debimos haber visitado a sus padres!

-Acabo de tener gemelas, -anunció Hermione.- Dos chicas.

-Te das cuenta de que Malfoy querría ponerles algo raro como Scorpion, ¿no? –Preguntó Ron retóricamente.

-Bueno, no tiene suerte, -resopló Hermione.- He decidido que me gustan los nombres Rose y Juliet, y como estoy aquí y presuntamente pasé por el trabajo de parto mientras él no está y no lo hizo, es mi decisión.

-¡Oh, no lo creo! –Exclamó Harry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Me _despidieron, _-contestó, mirando vacíamente al espacio donde había caído.- ¿Cómo pueden despedirme?

-Supongo que finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que hacías en tu tiempo libre, -anunció Ron triunfantemente.

-¡Ron, no puedes decir eso de un maestro! –Se quejó Hermione.- Lo haces sonar como si fuera… ya sabes…

-En realidad no, -corrigió él.- Pero lo aclararé: supongo que finalmente se dieron cuenta de tu negocio criminal.

-¿"Negocio criminal"? –Repitió Harry.- Creí que sólo vendía drogas

-¡_Sólo_ vendía drogas? –Repitió.- No dejo de esperar que toques algún tipo de fondo moral, pero nunca pasa, ¿o sí? Nunca.

-Debes poner tu tarjeta de salario y de trabajo en la pila, y elegir unas nuevas, -explicó Hermione.

-Parece que ahora soy un artista que gana 100.000 dólares, -anunció Harry, sonriendo.

Ron apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.- Nunca aprende.

-Acabo de tener otra hija, -les dijo Hermione.- Le pondré Lydia.

-Ya son tres chicas, -notó Ginny.- ¿Soy yo, o intentas evitar que Malfoy tenga un heredero?

-Sólo eres tú, -le dijo ella.

-No puedo creer que me invites a un estreno y me hagas pagarte 15.000 galeones, -se quejó Ron.- Y apuesto a que la película ni siquiera fue muy buena.

-¿Sabes qué película es? –Preguntó Harry.

-No estoy completamente seguro, -concedió Ron.- Pero todavía me parece que fue muy caro. Además, ¿Por qué preparo una habitación para bebé? No tengo hijos.

-Bueno, acabo de tener gemelos, -anunció Harry.- Y por "yo" quiero decir "Greg", dado que aparentemente se embarazó.

-Pero es un chico, -le dijo Ginny.

Él levantó los hombros.- No sé qué decirte, además de que supongo que no nos cuidamos y hubo magia involucrada.

-¡Pero los dos son chicos, no _tenían _que cuidarse! –Se quejó Hermione.

-_Magia. _

-No puedo creer que tuvieras sexo con Goyle, -le dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca

-Lo hice hacerse una cirugía plástica mágica, -explicó.

-¿Sería plástica si es mágica? –Se preguntó Hermione.- Quiero decir, los magos parecen creer que los puntos de sutura son una terrible idea.

-Basta de analizarlo, -ordenó Harry.- Sólo sé que Greg es mucho más atractivo de lo que era.

-¿Cómo le pusiste a los gemelos? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Peter St. Potter y Beelzebub Potter. Y sí, el nombre de mi marido ahora es Greg Potter, -respondió.

-Nota mental: nunca dejes que Harry nombre algo, -murmuró Hermioone.

-¡Los nombres de tus hijas son por personajes de libros!

-Mucha gente creería que eso es algo bueno, -le respondió calmadamente.

-¿Mi casa se inundó? –Ron no podía creerlo.- ¿Por qué soy el que tiene problemas en la casa? ¡Me tocó la mejor!

-Quizás la naturaleza te castiga por tu orgullo, -sugirió Ginny. Miró de cerca al auto de Hermione.- Hermione, no es por nada pero, ¿no tenías un auto verde?

Ella miró hacia abajo, y vio que el auto de su familia era naranja.- ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué pasó?

Ron tosió firmemente, mirando hacia Harry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, frunciendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio el auto verde justo a su lado.- ¿Me creerían si les digo que no tengo idea de qué pasó?

-No, -respondió Ron simplemente.

-Bueno, de verdad que no la tengo, -le dijo Harry honestamente.

-Me postulo para intendente, -anunció Ginny.- Votarán por mí, ¿no?

-Haré más que eso, -prometió Harry.

-¿Debería alegrarme porque Harry ayuda o molestarme porque claramente le comprará la elección a mi hermana? –Se preguntó Ron.

-No me refería a eso, -discutió Harry.- Ah, y un árbol cayó en mi casa. Qué bueno que tenía seguro. Aunque no sabía que todavía quedaban árboles por aquí. Supongo que ya no hay.

-Veamos, -habló Ron, al encontrar un desvío.- Podría irme de picnic o tener un bebé. Ni es una decisión difícil.

Hermione movía su auto cuando una de sus hijas rosas se cayó de él.- Ups…

-¡No puedo creer que tiraras a tu hija del auto! –Chilló Ron, horrorizado.

-¡La cosa se cayó! –Se defendió Hermione.

Eso no ayudó en nada.- ¿_Cosa_?

-Parece que gastaré 25.000 galeones en un campo de deportes, -anunció Ginny, entregando a Ron el dinero.

-Esperen… -habló Harry sospechosamente.- ¡No crean que no reconozco un soborno cuando lo veo!

-Harry, explicó Ron pacientemente.- Tú eres el corrupto, no yo.

-¡Todo ha sido una pantalla de humo! –Continuó Harry fuertemente.

-No he hecho nada malo, -se defendió Ron.- Y además, acabo de caer en "intercambiar salarios", Harry.

-_Tengo_ que descubrir qué tienes conmigo, -dijo Harry seriamente mientras de mala gana dejaba su tarjeta de salario.- Y aquí tienes los 25.000 dólares por "clases de tenis".

-¿Tienes que decirlo así? –Preguntó Ron.- Quiero decir, "clases de tenis". Lo haces sonar tan sórdido.

-¿Y no lo es? –Lo desafió Harry.

-No sé de qué hablan, y tampoco lo quiero saber, -les dijo Hermine.

-¡Hey, gané el Premio Nobel de la Paz! –Exclamó Ginny emocionada.

-¿Por _qué?_ –Ron no podía creerlo.- Ni siquiera fuiste a la universidad y vendes muebles para vivir. Y mientes. Quizás tiene algo que ver con el lenguaje de señas que aprendimos para comunicarnos con tu hija sorda.

Ginny se quejó.- Ay, basta, Ron. Incluso si la pequeña Moonbeam está sorda, y no digo que lo esté, no es razón para hablar de eso cada cinco segundos.

-Bueno, ¿por qué otra razón lo aprenderíamos? Y tú fuiste la primera, -notó Ron.- Y luego de tener a tu hija. Además, no dejas de caer en escuela de verano.

-Me gusta que mi hija tenga un verano estructurado, -gruñó ella.- ¡No es tonta!

-Nunca dije que lo fuera, -canturreó Ron. Giró e hizo una mueca.- ¡No! ¡No, no, _no_!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Hermione, ligeramente preocupada.

-Acabo de _adoptar_ gemelas, -se quejó.

-¿No es algo bueno? –Preguntó Harry.- Quiere decir que Pansy no te engañó.

-Claro que lo hizo, -contradijo Ron.- Sólo no se quedó embarazada. Y de haberlo hecho, nos hubiéramos divorciado.

-No puedes divorciarte en el Life, -le dijo Hermione.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tipo de juego es?

-Aparentemente uno que cree muy fuertemente en la santidad del matrimonio, -respondió Ginny. Miró a los autos de Harry y Ron.- Bueno, quizás no _tan_ fuertemente.

-Voy a ponerles a mis hijas Lily y Natty, -informó Ron.

-¿Natty es un nombre? –Se preguntó Ginny.

-¿Lo es Moonbeam? –Respondió Ron.

-¡Eh, Luna eligió ese nombre! –Se defendió ella.

-Luna ni siquiera está aquí, -le respondió.- Además, mis hijas aparentemente son igual de tontas que la de Ginny, dado que van a la escuela de verano.

-Ron, _acabamos_ de hablar de por qué estar en la escuela de verano no te hace tonto. Podrías estar intentando adelantarte o no tener que tomar una clase en el año escolar o hasta hacer un curso por diversión, -le dijo Hermione.

-No necesitas consolarme, Hermione. De todas formas no las quería, -respondió estoicamente.

-No tengas hijos, -aconsejó Ginny.

-No me dieron mucha opción, -le dijo Ron.

-Toma los 30.000 galeones por "equipo de gimnasio", -le dijo Ginny, entragándole el dinero.

-En serio, dejen de decirlo así, -ordenó Ron.

-¡Hey, encontré un tesoro! –Exclamó Hermione felizmente.

-Qué bien por ti, en serio, ¿pero viste dónde cayó Harry? –Preguntó Ron, con voz temblorosa.

-Donas 15.000 dólares para el baile de caridad de la policía, -leyó Harry en voz alta.- No sé cual es el problema.

-Ahora Harry tiene a la policía de su lado, -explicó Ron, asustado.- ¿Cuántos han muerto en el golpe?

-Tres, -respondió Harry fácilmente.- No te preocupes, quedan al menos seis.

-¡Así que compré una cabaña en un lago y ahora le dio un tornado! –Chilló Ron.- ¿Acaso Harry ya sabe cómo controlar el clima?

-No… -contestó Harry inocentemente.- Lo que sí sé, es cómo ganar 100.000 dólares, también por el Premio Nobel de la Paz.

-Aparentemente tengo una crisis de edad. Supongo que mi premio de la paz ya no me emociona, -comentó Ginny, suspirando.- No puedo ser doctora, maestra o contadora porque no fui a la universidad. Aunque puedo ser agente de viajes, que básicamente es el mismo trabajo, pero me pagan 50.000 galeones.

-Guau, -exclamó Harry, impresionado.- Qué forma de convertir una crisis en algo positivo, Ginny.

-No, ahora el juego me está forzando a ser corrupto, -se quejó Ron.- Me debo pagar a mí mismo 35.000 galeones por un "torneo de golf".

-Al menos eres honesto, -le dijo Hermione secamente.- Unos ladrones se metieron a mi casa, y claramente la respuesta más lógica era pagar mis impuestos.

-Claramente, -concordó Ginny, con ligera burla.- Visité el Gran Cañón y ahora estoy jubilada.

-Si por "jubilada" quieres decir "muerta", -comentó Ron.

-N, estoy bastante segura de que quiero decir "jubilada", -insistió ella, negando con la cabeza.-

-Pero tienes el menor sueldo, ¿por qué te jubilarías primero? –Preguntó él razonablemente.

-Tengo gustos simples, -explicó ella.

-Parece que he estado "limpiando las calles", -comentó Harry, poniendo una sonrisa maníaca.

Ron simplemente negó, decepcionado.

-Fui a pescar, -les informó Hermione.- Y en el próximo turno me jubilo.

-¡Sí! ¡Caí en cambiar salario! –Exclamó Harry, contento.- Es casi el final, pero me gustaría tener mi dinero de vuelta. –Les acercó su mano.

Ron miró tristemente su tarjeta de salario, antes de entregarla.- Bueno, fue bueno mientras duró. ¡Y también tengo que patrocinar una exhibición de arte! Ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer saber cómo pasó esto.

-Es mejor que no hablemos de ello, -dijo Harry, asintiendo sabiamente.

-Y ahora aparentemente planto un árbol por el "día del árbol", sea lo que sea, -comentó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza.- Y entonces me tomaré un crucero de lujo porque supongo que no quiero plata para mi jubilación, dado que sé que en realidad significa la muerta.

-En serio que no, -corrigió Hermione.

-Y apoyo la vida salvaje antes de retirarme, -les informó Harry.

-Y eso es todo, -dijo Ron.- Estamos todos muertos.

-_Jubilados, _-repitió Hermione.

-Sólo estás en negación, -decidió.

-Alguien golpéelo de mi parte, -pidió ella.

-Con gusto, -le dijo Ginny, golpeándolo de nuevo en el brazo.

-¡Ay! –Se quejó él.

-Todos cuenten su dinero y sus tarjetas de vida, -instruyó Harry.

Estuvo todo en silencio por unos minutos mientras todos hacían eso exactamente.

-1.600.000 dólares, -anunció Hermione.

-1.825.000 dólares, -les dijo Harry modestamente.

-870.000 galeones, -contó Ginny en voz baja.

-875.000 galeones, -anunció Ron animadamente.- No quedé último ni perdí con mi hermana.

-Ay, cállate, -le dijo Ginny, gruñendo.

-Así que Harry volvió a ganar, -comentó, asqueado, girando los ojos.- No sé por qué me sorprende. O siquiera si me sorprende. No, definitivamente no me sorprende.

-¿Se supone que todos los juegos de mesa sean así? –Preguntó Ginny dudosamente.

Harry y Hermione se miraron entre sí.- No, -contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces todo es culpa de Ron? –Preguntó Ginny sabiamente.

-No iría tan lejos, -le dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, yo sí. Y sí, bastante, -respondió Harry.

-Sin mí no se divertirían tanto con estas cosas, -insistió Ron.- Y yo no soy el corrupto.

-Mira, sólo porque terminé el juego con el doble de dinero que tú no quiere decir que sea corrupto. –Insistió Harry.- Quiero decir, mira a Hermione. Tenía casi tanto como yo, pero no escucho ninguna acusación hacia ella.

-Eso es porque yo sé lo que significa la palabra "sutileza", y no te atrevas a llamarle la atención hacia mí, -advirtió Hermione.

-¿Hay alguien en quien pueda confiar? –Exclamó Ron, con falsa angustia.

-En realidad me fue peor que a ti, -notó Ginny.

-Sí, pero eres mi hermana, así que no cuentas, -explicó.

Ella lo miró venenosamente, antes de pararse e ir hasta su dormitorio.

-Bueno, esta vez realmente no jugaré con ustedes, corruptos tramposos, nunca volverá a pasar.

Con eso, Ron dramáticamente se paró y salió de la sala común.

-¿Soy yo, o Ron es un _muy_ mal perdedor? –Preguntó Harry retóricamente.

-No sé, pero definitivamente hace eso para no ayudar a limpiar, -dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza molesta. Sacó la varita de su túnica y casualmente la movió entre sus dedos.- Aunque tú no me volverías a hacer algo así, ¿cierto?

Harry miró la varita y tragó saliva.- No, definitivamente no. De hecho, ¿por qué no me dejas guardarlo? En serio, insisto…


End file.
